Spencer's Toy Box
by I wanna be the very best
Summary: sequel to 'Once Upon A Rave'. Spencer shows Derek his toys... and how he used to relieve himself before they were together. Warning: vibrator/toy, kind of mutual masterbvation, mention of male on male senarios, established relationship


Morgan was stirring his coffee carefully. His mind was on other things, so he didn't notice when his boyfriend walked up to him.

"Earth to Captain Derek." The genius sang, waving a hand in front of the blank face.

The dark male shook his head slightly, snapping back to reality.

"Oh, hey." He smiled to the young male.

"Hey. So, do you remember the first time we had combat training together?" Reid questioned.

They had decided to call all their sexual endeavors "combat training" so they could talk about it anywhere.

Derek couldn't help the smile that shaped his lips.

"Of course."

"Well, do you remember what you said I'd have to show you sometime?"

Truthfully, it did take the male a second to figure out what his boyfriend was talking about. But when he remembered, his eyes lit up and his smile got even bigger.

"Really?" He asked, just to make sure.

He never could be certain with the intellect.

"My house, tonight, nine." The younger smiled before turning and walking away. "Don't be late, or I'll have to start without you."

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

Morgan got there at eight thirty; just to be sure he wasn't late.

"You're early. I'm not even done getting ready yet." The youth smirked when he opened the door that revealed his lover.

"Sorry. I promise not to get in the way." The strong adult smiled.

"You better not. You can sit on the couch."

Derek walked past his host and settled onto the plushie couch. The younger chuckled and closed the door before following the intruding male. He sat on top of him, straddling the muscular strong waist.

"Well someone's bold today." Morgan laughed, settling his hands on the doctor's voluptuous asset.

"Well, when I was thinking about showing you how I, uh, relieve myself, I started thinking about all the other times we've had "combat training". Like the time we had been waiting for hours for an unsub. And I was so hard from looking at your body. We ended up having sex in the front seat, me straddling you… just like now. I was jumping up and down on your big "gun", your strong hands guiding me almost painfully. Then you bit that spot on my neck and I started screaming, not even knowing what I was we found out later that my screams actually scared the unsub. Then we both came. When we were coming down, and getting back to reality, I fell back against the horn, scaring the unsub even more."

Spencer re-lived, grinding against his partner.

"Then, thinking of my screams, I remembered the first time you gave me a rim job. With my ass in the air and my face in a pillow to muffle my pleasured screams. I had so much drool coming from my mouth, it was disgusting, yet I couldn't manage to care as the pleasure came wafting through me. I tore holes in the sheets from digging my nails in so hard, to keep from cumming right there."

Derek was powerless, the gorgeous body on top of his was moving in just the right way at just the right speed to drive him insane. And reminding him of their exploits was the final straw. He yanked the genius forward and crashed their lips together. Forceful hands gripped his neck, white shocking against brown.

Their tongues clashed together, both exploring the others mouth. They smiled into the kiss.

"Why don't we go check out that new Italian restraint this weekend?" Morgan asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yeah, sure." Spencer said quickly before attacking the questioning mouth once again.

They made out for another four minutes before the elder agent pulled away again.

"And how about we go see a movie too?"

"Awesome."

Spencer flipped so he was lying on his back with Derek on top of him. He wrapped his long legs around his tops waist. Another three minutes of making out occurred before the top pulled away again.

"Would you want to spend the night as well?"

"Cool."

He pulled the dark male towards him again. But before their lips could even brush, Morgan pulled back again.

"What about-?" He started.

"Ok, I get it." The doctor said, sliding out from under his lover. "You're trying to tell me something, if only but subconsciously. So, you sit there, while I finish getting ready."

He then smiled, turned, and walked into his room. He made sure to tightly close the door behind him. Derek smiled to himself slightly, and settled back onto the couch.

**~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~**

It was another twenty minutes before the bed room door opened again. The long haired boy stuck his head out with a smile. Derek smiled back, sitting up happily.

"You may enter." The genius informed him, waving the agent inside.

Morgan happily stood up and walked towards his love.

He dropped his jaw as he saw the interior. The room had been greatly changed.

Thirty to forty candles were placed around the room. The lights were off, yet the flames let enough illumination for them to be able to move around the room comfortably.

The room was gorgeous though. Morgan was ushered into a comfy chair in the corner, it was facing the bed.

Spencer went straight to the bed, he was completely naked. He lay down, not making eye contact with his love.

It was clear that this was a little hard for him. He took a deep breath before turning to his bedside table. He opened it, lifted a false bottom, and grabbed something.

When he lay back down, his boyfriend saw that it was an orange vibrator. That made the strong male smile.

Reid spread his legs and turned the toy up to its first setting. He slowly pushed it into himself, biting his lip to stifle his moans.

He slowly guided it in and out, getting used to its size, though it was still smaller than the thing that normally was doing this action. He clicked the vibrator up one notch as he began moving it faster, making it harder for himself to quiet his moans.

After only ten minutes he flipped himself so he was on all fours. He cranked it up one more notch as he began moving it even faster.

He had still yet to touch his member, not that his audience of one minded.

Morgan began stroking himself under his jeans as he watched his lover fight to control himself as his body rocked in pleasure.

Then the genius sat back, letting the bed push the toy into his further, cranking up the speed just one more notch. He began bouncing on the toy, not able to control his moans any more.

He still hadn't let out that tell all, octave higher half-scream that would let his partner know he had found his prostate. The dark male didn't worry though; it wouldn't be too much longer.

As if on cue, the high pitched partial scream came from the young boy as he bounced with more fervor.

"Turn it up." Derek managed to choke out.

"N-no, t-too, much." Was all the Spencer could manage out.

Morgan got up and turned the toy up as far as it could go.

Almost immediately the youth came, screaming:

"Derek!"

As he came down from his orgasm, he collapsed on the bed. He seemed to have lost all his energy. His boyfriend pulled the vibrator from him, turned it off, and put it on the night stand.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Y-yeah." Spencer managed to sigh out, smile coming onto his face.

His lover smiled back at him before going to his closet. He grabbed a pair of the genius' pajama pants and went back over to him.

"Are you sure? You seem a little out of it."

"It's nothing. I just love you… that's, all."

"I love you too Pretty Boy."


End file.
